In The Moment
by Stormthewatcher
Summary: We all saw Buffy jump, but what would have happened if she didn’t end up in heaven but in an alternate reality, where everyone it human. Read inside for pairings and further summary.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Moment**

I don't think this has ever been done, well I hope not.. anyway the summary is:

We all saw Buffy jump, but what would have happened if she didn't end up in heaven but in an alternate reality, where everyone it human.

**These are the _first_ set of pairings;**

**S/B A/C W/OX/Aothers**

This will hopefully be really long, and will focus on her revival and more than that I can't say, but trust me you'll want to read this.

**The change**

Lightning crackles even larger than before and Buffy finds herself looking up; a huge dragon has just flown out of the portal causing the town to shake.

Dawn looks as Buffy and speaks "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop".

Buffy stares at Dawn who is in anguish, tears run down her little sister's face and through her tears she speaks again, tearful and pleading "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood".

It is then that Buffy remembers what Spike had said earlier 'cause it's always got to be blood', shaking her head she realises what needs to be done. _Its Summer's blood, its just like mine. She's me, the monks made her out of me. Death is your gift_.

Buffy frowns, shakes her head and knows that what she's about to do is her destiny._ Death is your gift_. Turning around slowly Buffy looks at the end of the platform and then to the hole that is opening in the sky. The sky grows lighter as the sun tries to rise and a peaceful look begins to appear on her face. Turning back to Dawn she offers a smile as Dawn stares wide-eyed at her "Buffy ... no!" she always knew that that Dawn was smart, she knew she would figure it out  
"Dawnie, I have to" Buffy's voice is firm but laced with thick emotions  
"No!" Dawn begins to back off, shaking her head as if this is a bad dream  
"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen" her voice it low and pleading as she holds Dawn by the upper arms and talks to her, Dawn begins to cry and they are both oblivious to the lighting cracking behind them. Stroking the side of Dawn's face she kisses her on the cheek and with great difficulty she lets go off her and runs down the platform, spreading out her arms she swan-dives of the end and into the portal, a small smile appears on her face while Dawn watches and sobs.

A voiceover begins:

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay, give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now, you have to take care of each other, you have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live for me"

As the portal closes we see Willow and Tara, holding each other up, walk forward. Behind them we can see Giles coming forward too, and Xander holding Anya in his arms. They all walk forward; staring at something we can't see. In the background we see Spike trying to come forward, falling to the ground as the sunlight hits him. It over, they each knew this was how it would end.

Atop the building a figure is crouching at the end of platform, and just before the portal closes she waves a hand, a gold light appears and forms an arch into the void as it finally closes. "Live for yourself" they mutter as they now vanish.

**OOO**

"Buffy, Buffy" a hand was waved in front of her face "are you spacing out on me"

Buffy shook her head "no, I'm thinking" she shifted on the couch "so what were we talking about"

"Gosh Buffy rude much" came the reply followed by a laugh "are you thinking about William"

"William?" she asked

"You know your boyfriend tall, thin and blonde"

"His not thin" she snapped instantly

The other girl raised her eyebrow "so you do remember him" Buffy frowned.

"I'm feeling real weird Cordelia. I feel like I know you but I don't know you, but yet I know things that I shouldn't know" Buffy inhaled and then tried to collect her thoughts "my head suddenly feels so scrambled"

A concerned express appeared across Cordelia's face as she went to hug the smaller girl "maybe that fall you took, affected you more than we thought" Buffy pulled herself out of the girls embrace "fall?"

"Yeah, remember we were trying to stop Glory- the bitch of a psycho serial killer? Anyway while Will and Liam were arresting Glory, you went up on the bridge to get the hostages, when the bridge began to collapse and…"

"I fell"

"Right" came Cordelia's enthusiastic remark as she pulled her legs into her chest "we don't know how you survived" her voice fades off

"Hey at least it explains this cast on my leg" she motioned to the ugly white cast "Still, I feel like something's not right, I don't think I belong here"

"Of course you do, I know that near death experiences cause people to freak out but Buffy you belong"

Buffy smiled "you're right, I belong"

"Good, now lets put a" she made quotation makes with her hand "_chick flick_ on before the boys come"

"We'll never get them to watch it"

"Sure we will I mean stranger things have happened"

Ok that's it, i'm sure your wondering why its Cordelia and not Willow. Well I love A/C and S/B crossovers and thus they will be the main couple.

Untill then REVIEW!


	2. Normal

**In The Moment**

I don't think this has ever been done, well I hope not, anyway the summary is:

We all saw Buffy jump, but what would have happened if she didn't end up in heaven but in an alternate reality, where everyone it human.

**These are the first set of pairings**

**S/B A/C W/X G/J others**

This will hopefully be really long, and will focus on her revival and more that I can't say, but trust me you'll want to read this.

_Normal_

"Buffy" Cordelia called as she burst into her room grinning broadly. Something exciting and wonderful had just happened and she was sure that Buffy would be please for her.

Buffy was lying on her bed flipping carelessly through the channels, her broken leg was propped up against some cushions and junk food littered the bed. Brushing must of the junk on the floor Cordelia sat on the edge of the bed so that she could face Buffy.

"So, what's up?" Buffy asked as she turned of the TV and chucked the remote into the fray

"I got the job"

"The job" Buffy frowned "what job? You already have a job"

"Ha ha Buffy, you know the commercial"

"Oh the commercial" Buffy said remembering the hours last night that they had spent on the phone talking about the commercial "congratulations"

"Thanks" Cordelia squealed "So how are you?"

"Me. I'm good"

"Did you look through the photos? Remember anything"

"Kinda, it was weird I remember what I was feeling on the day we took each photo, yet I don't exactly remember doing it"

Cordelia looked worried "maybe we should call a doctor"

"No! No doctor" Buffy panicked. "Will was freaking out last night when I was telling him how I was feeling"

"Doing the overprotective boyfriend bit" she sighed "So you and Will" she let the statement hang and Buffy felt her cheeks begin to colour.

"Will and I are doing fine, his coming over tonight"

"Tonight"

"Yeah why?"

"Well not to worry you, but you look a mess and your rooms kinda dirty" Blunt as always thought Buffy

"Really, I don't look that bad do I" Buffy asked as she attempted to look in the mirror on the wall

"You really do"

"Damn what am I gonna do"

"Take a shower, I'll round up the troops and get this place clean"

"Hey Cordy, thanks"

OO

"Hi William" greeted Cordelia as she opened the door to her and Buffy's apartment "Buffy's upstairs, so I'll see you later"

"Not gonna stay" William asked as he took of his leather jacket and put it on the hook

She shook her head and put on her denim jacket "Hey three's a crowd" he nodded his head and began to walk down the hall when Cordelia called out "that blue's a good colour on you, much better than dreary black"

Will shook his head amazed that no matter what the situation was she always managed to insult someone fashion sense. Still he had to admire her honesty and whit.

"Luv" he knocked gently on the door and heard some rustling from within before a small voice said come in. Opening the door he stepped into her room and saw her sitting comfortable on her king-size bed.

"Hi Will" she blushed slightly and Will found himself smirk at how innocent she looked with her blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and her pink powerpuff t-shirt that he had won for her at the latest fair.

"What you been up to" he asked casually as he went to join her on the bed

"looking through some photos" she flipped a couple of pages and stop when she came to picture of them at the prom, stroking a finger down the picture she looked up at William and smiled "I went to the prom, I looked so beautiful" her eyes sparkled and he fought not to touch her

"You sure did pet, the dress looked stunning on you" he responded as he looked down at the photo, trying to get lost in the past and not think about the here and now

"So did you." she softly added "why didn't you ask me"

He didn't pretend not to understand "I wanted to" his eyes still remained on the photo.

"I really wanted you to"

"luv" his voice wavered not sure what to say

"It's ok though, we have this" she motioned to the picture of them in a warm embrace. It showed a picture of two friends who wanted but not quite had.

"That we do luv" he grinned and finally took a chance to look at her "we have that and more" flicking through the album he came up to a current picture of them watching the sunrise

"Will hold me" she said suddenly

"What"

"Please just hold me" her voice was desperate as he manoeuvred himself in a better position to hold her

"Luv" he started but was cut of by her

"No" she held a hand to his chest "this is beautiful, that is beautiful"

He laughed "my heart beating is beautiful"

"Yeah" she nodded as she snuggled into him "I mean the sound it makes, the warmth it radiates"

"Yeah I'm pretty warm. But you'd luv me even if I was cold right"

"You could never be cold, your eyes are to beautiful not to be warm"

"You keeping talking that way, and someone's gonna get lucky"

She laughed "you pig" and then sighed "I just never knew it could feel this way, this is the first time I've felt this way"

"What way?"

"Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect."

"It is that luv" he kissed the top of her head "and maybe tomorrow we can walk in the sun and feel this way forever"

"That'll be nice" she mumbled as sleep attempted to take over

OO

Buffy's eyes flicked open, and she felt the presence of a warm body beside her. She knew without a doubt that it was Will, after all there weren't too many guy she'd invite into her bedroom, muchless her bed. Last night had been wonderful, she had spent the night in her lover arms without any fear or regret and it had been wonderful. Though she had been tired, she had asked him to tell her about her life, their life. And he had done that without questions; he first told her to get under the covers and then slipped in beside her where he had stroked her hair while he spoke. She loved his voice the way he spoke and the way he looked at her with unadulterated love. However, part of her ached for something, something that she couldn't quite place and it annoyed her. After all this was what she wanted a normal guy, this was what any normal girl would want, promises of the future and of sunrises. Yet why then was part of her hoping for darkness and for the unknown, why was there this dull ache for dark sinful truly illegal passion that was wrong on so many levels but made her feel alive. Her toes tingled at the thought and she turned to look at the sleeping man beside her. He was beautiful, she was sure it was illegal for a guy to look that beautiful like a god- perfect. Reaching out a hand to touch his face she stopped when she heard muffled voices outside her door.

"Knock"

"No" the tone was defiant

"Cordy, just knock"

"You knock"

"No what if there…" his voice trailed off

"Naked"

"I was going to say indecent"

"Prune"

"Come on Cordy take a peek, I really don't want to have to see anyone naked"

"And you think I do"

"Please" his tone had taken an almost childlike pleading tone and Buffy could image the pout. Laughing softly she called out "come in"

The door opened a crack and then more widely and in stepped Liam and Cordelia

"Morning" they stood awkwardly by the door, and she laughed again

"He can sleep through anything" she motioned to her sleeping companion

"Are you going to wake him up" asked Cordelia as she inched forward

"How?"

Liam smiled an almost sadistic smile "I can wake him up"

"No I've got this" Buffy said cautiously aware that the way he would do it would hurt Will. "Will" she whispered softly "Will" she shook his arm "if you don't wake up, I swear to God I'm gonna eat all this friend chicken myself"

"Chicken" Will bolted up and saw the laughing faces of his supposed friends "bloody hell, that's just mean"

"Sorry" the said without much sincerity

"So what you luvbirds doin' er"

"I live here" said Cordelia as she flip her long brown hair over her shoulder

"Ha ha, I meant in Buffy's room"

"Oh, Wes wants us in"

"What for" Spike asked as he rolled the kinks out of his shoulders

"To work" Liam answered

"I thought he was given us a break"

"He did. Didn't explain why were not on one anymore"

"Right I'm coming" he slowly got out of Buffy's bed and knew the quicker it was over, the quicker he could get back to Buffy.

"Wait for me" said Buffy as she tossed the covers of herself

"You're not coming" stated Liam firmly

Buffy raised her eyebrow "Why not"

"Maybe because you have a broken leg"

"You're driving right" he nodded "then I can come" she smiled as she finally untangled herself

"I dunno luv maybe-"

"Don't start Will" her tone was warning and both men flinched back at the tone

"Let her come" said Cordelia knowing that what Buffy wanted she would get

"But Cordy" began Liam

"Are you whining" her tone was full of amusement as she eyed her boyfriend

"No" he whined "I don't whine"

"Sure you do" smiled Will "you whine or you pout"

"I-don't-pout" Liam grounded out through grit teeth

"Yeah you just do the puppy dog look" muttered Buffy as she got herself up on her one good leg

"I heard that" he inhaled "and you can come" Buffy grinned triumphantly "but you need to hurry up"

"Ok, but I'm gonna need some help" William took a step forward when Cordelia slapped a hand on his chest

"I don't think so"

"What she's my girlfriend?"

"And you think I care" she fixed him with a glare that would rival Buffy _I mean business _tone "I want you two out" she pointed to the door

"You're not serious"

"You better believe I am"

"Come on William, trust me your outmanoeuvred" Liam said as he grabbed his arm

"But she's my girlfriend" he moaned as he was pulled out the room "you know if you weren't such a poof, I'd ask you to do the manly thing and tell her William stays"

"And if you were a man, you'd tell her yourself"

"No bloody way, she's already glared at me once today; I'm not look for a double"

"Guys" Buffy called "you forgot to shut the door"

When Spike came back, Cordelia smiled at him "do I intimidate you"

"No but when you two are together your bloody scary. I'd be a fool to cross you both"

"Damn right" nodded Buffy as she gave a vicious scowl "we're badasses"

"Right you are love" he smirked "and that t-shirt makes you look down right scary"

She looked down and frowned "Shut it Will"

**Some scene were inspired by Angel's episode**: _I will remember you _

1) Would you like me to show you how normal Sunnydale is going, or wait until my intended time.

2) That's the most I've written in I while, I hope you like the B/S scenes I was trying to set the contrast of the two realities in this chapter. So you know how different they all are or simillar, how different Buffy is. Anyway next chapter I think I'll either introduce the scobbies, do some morey S/B and A/C or go back to normal reality. Maybe i'll do something else **and suggestions are welcome.**

Tell me what you think!


End file.
